


Clock

by Destril



Series: Harry Potter Headcannon Dump [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Found Family, Gen, Harry gets the love he deserves, Magic, Molly Weasly is the ultimate mom, Mother Figures, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Weasley Family, weasley clock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destril/pseuds/Destril
Summary: Harry visits the Weasley's and find a new addition to the Burrow that changes everything.





	Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Actually forgot I wrote this years ago and just found it. Me and my friend were trying to out do each other on cute/make you cry headcannons for Harry Potter and I wrote this in I think thirty minutes. Will probably start dumping more of my little headcannons on here in the future because I still get new ones daily.

It's mid morning when he arrives, the long dirt drive still damp from the dew. Harry grins as he cranes his neck to stare up at the towering, lopsided home, it still baffled him that the dangerously tilted upper levels remained attached, but then again, magic in general still baffled him.

As he passes the upper drive notices a car parked, though he couldn't tell if it was enchanted like the last one. 

He secretly hoped not. 

The upper half of the side door was open and peaked through, knocking on the wooden frame.

“ ‘Ello? Mrs. Weasley? Ron?”

There was a clatter from somewhere down the hall and suddenly Molly Weasley was bustling toward him, a warm smile lighting her face.

“Harry! Oh Harry it's so good to see you! Oh come in, come in!”

He smiles as the wooden door is swung open and he is enveloped in a warm hug, the comforting smell of cookies and flowers washing over him.

Mrs. Weasley pulls back holding him by his shoulders suddenly looking serious.

“ Have you eaten? Oh you always look so skinny, I swear I ought to have a word with your aunt and uncle about feeding you right!”

Harry laughs as she continues to grumble about him being “skin and bones” and “giving him a proper breakfast” as she herds him toward the kitchen.

“ Oh but how did you get here dear? Ron didn't mention you'd be visiting!” 

Harry smiles fondly as he looks around the kitchen before turning to watch Mrs. Weasley start the stove and pull out a armful of ingredients from the pantry.

“Hagrid drove me over, and me and Ron have been talking about me spending the week here? He said you didn't mind? Hagrid magic’d all my bags upstairs already?”

Harry answers with a questioning tone starting to suspect that his friend had never actually mentioned the idea to his mother.

His suspicions are confirmed when Mrs. Weasley lets out an irritated huff. 

“I swear, that son of mine is going to hear about this when he gets back! He could at least have mentioned it!”

She suddenly whips around.

“Oh but I'm not mad at you dear and I think it's a great idea for you to spend the week!”

Harry laughs again and Mrs. Weasley chuckles as well as she turns back to whatever she is cooking.

“Well as you could probably tell I sent the twins, Ron and Ginny out shopping this morning, but they should be back soon.”

Harry nods absentmindedly thoroughly distracted as he observes all the small magical appliances and gadgets around the room. 

He wanders over toward the far wall where his favorite one, the family clock, is hung and looks at it for a moment before he feels his breath catch in his chest.

All the hands rested there just like always, but instead of only Mrs. Weasley’s clock hand resting on the Home section there was a second hand sat cheerfully alongside it, tipped with a small smiling picture. 

A picture of him.

Harry feels his eyes burn and his throat tighten as he just stared at the spindly black clock hand, a swirl of emotions washing over him.

“Harry?”

Mrs. Weasley questioned having noticed the sudden silence. She looks over at him in concern and follows his gaze up before a look of understanding crosses her face and she smiles softly.

Slowly she moves to stand next to him and looks up at the clock as well.

“ I had Arthur add it after the last time you visited.” 

She explains and places a hand on his shoulder.

“After all it's not really a family clock if it's missing a member.”

Harry’s throat clenches at her words and he lets out a small hiccuping sob before suddenly he is surrounded by strong warm arms, his face pressed into the soft material of her apron as Mrs. Weasley holds him tightly against her. 

He desperately hugs her back, crying into her shoulder as she rocks him gently, shushing him and muttering soothing phrases into his hair and he could only cry harder because this is what he imagined having a mother was like.

For so many years he had lived with the Dursleys and taken their abuse quietly, bottling up his loneliness and sorrow. He had wondered so many times what it would be like to have a family, to have his mother hold him when he cried, to have his father’s comforting arms wrap around his shoulders, to simply be loved. 

But now he understood, he did have a family. Somehow without even realizing it he had been adopted into this rag taggle family and they loved him.

He hiccups again as warmth spreads through his chest and he feels Mrs.Weasley gently kiss the top of his head and give him another hard squeeze. 

They stay like that until his sobs turn into small sniffles and the occasional hitched breath and only then does Mrs. Weasley allow him to pull back, though her hands remain on his shoulders.

“There you go dear, you're all right. Now what do you say we have ourselves a good breakfast before the others get back? I'll finish up the food while you wash up and then we can get you settled in the spare room.”

Harry nods with a small but truly happy smile which Mrs. Weasley returns tenfold before giving him one more squeeze and moves back over to the stove.

Harry slowly heads to the nearby lavatory and washes his face and hands, staring at the water as it really sinks in. He has a family. He has a home.

He feels his face split into a large smile and softly whispers. 

“I have a family.”

Those four words he has never before spoken, but make him feel so warm and right.

He hears a bang and the sudden sound of voices from down the hall as the others return from shopping and he smiles even harder when he hears his best friend shout his name happily.

Harry quickly dries his hands and places his glasses back on before running back to the kitchen, the grin never leaving his face to go great the rest of his family.


End file.
